Pour Lily
by Eanna Elendil
Summary: Severus a fait une promesse à Lily, s'il arrive quelque chose, il prendra soin d'Harry. Ce soir du 31 octobre, il recueille l'enfant, qui deviendra le sien. UA


**Note d'auteur : Encore un OS écrit pour le concours "A Vos Claviers 2014" sur HPF. Les contraintes étaient les suivantes :**

• Vous devez écrire un **univers alternatif**.  
• Les thèmes centraux doivent être **la parentalité et Harry**.  
• Vous écrirez votre texte à la **première personne du singulier** , ou du pluriel.  
• Vous devez insérer un **flashback** dans votre texte  
• Votre texte se terminera par un point d'interrogation, un point d'exclamation, ou des points de suspension.

 **Il est écrit selon les mêmes contraintes que _Tel père, tel fils_ que j'ai publié i jours, mais ici l'image que nous avions pour nous inspirer représentait Rogue emportant Harry le 31 octobre 1981, caché derrière une maison et observant les Mangemorts projeter la Marque des Ténèbres au-dessus de la maison des Potter. Pour voir l'image, chercher dans Google Image "Harry Potter the beginning par kissyushka", c'est la 1re image qui apparaît.**

 **Je pense que vous me détesterez pour cet UA, mais je n'ai fait que répondre au défi, je ne cautionne rien de ce qui est écrit ici x)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Je regarde l'enfant dans mes bras. Mon enfant. Mon fils. Peu importe les liens du sang, le véritable père est celui qui l'élève, qui l'aime et le protège. Il ne _lui_ ressemble pas, il n'a pas _ses_ yeux. Ses yeux à lui, le noble et arrogant James Potter, qui a combattu le Seigneur des Ténèbres… Non, il a ses yeux à elle. Ses yeux verts, si brillants, si expressifs, ces yeux dans lesquels j'aimais tant plonger lorsque nous étions encore amis.

Mais nous avons été amis jusqu'au bout non ? Je caresse du bout des doigts la dernière lettre qu'elle m'a envoyée. Je la connais quasiment par cœur, et des bribes de phrases traversent mon esprit.

« _Recueille-le… J'ai confiance en toi, prends soin de lui… Je t'en prie, Severus, en souvenir de notre amitié… Si tu m'as un peu aimée, malgré tout le mépris que je t'inspirais, accorde-moi cette dernière faveur… J'ai un mauvais pressentiment… Il va venir, je le sais, et j'ai si peur…_ »

Je crispe mes doigts sur le papier, le froissant légèrement. L'enfant dans mes bras s'agite, il émet de petits cris. Si je l'ai un peu aimée ? Elle n'en a donc jamais rien su… Ou peut-être a-t-elle préféré fermer les yeux. Je voudrais m'arracher les yeux, le cœur, pour n'avoir jamais prononcé ces mots qui ont tout brisé entre nous… « Sang-de-Bourbe ». J'ai envie de me vomir, depuis six ans je ressasse cet instant, et je me hais.

Mais cet enfant est désormais le mien. Il aurait pu l'être. Lily m'aurait aimé, je le sais, et j'aurais fait tout mon possible pour la rendre heureuse, personne ne l'a aimé autant que moi. Elle était à moi, il me l'a prise. Je hais James Potter.

Je sers l'enfant contre moi. Harry. J'ignore si c'est elle qui a choisi ce prénom, mais je m'en convaincs, et je le trouve merveilleux. Son deuxième prénom… Je ne peux pas le changer, il est inscrit sous cette identité sur les registres de Poudlard, mais jamais je ne pourrai le prononcer, ou bien je haïrai cet enfant autant que son père.

Je grimace lorsque la blessure de mon bras se rappelle à mon bon souvenir, mes onguents et potions n'ont pas aidé la plaie à cicatriser, et la douleur me ramène à cette nuit de cauchemar, deux jours auparavant…

~o~O~o~

Il a choisi cette nuit pour attaquer… Je marche dans les rues de Godric's Hollow, je sais que le drame a eu lieu, je n'ose penser à ce que je vais trouver en arrivant chez elle. Je sens mon cœur brûler dans ma poitrine, je griffe mon visage de mes ongles, je m'arrache les cheveux en marchant dans ce village étrangement désert…

La rue, enfin, je m'arrête. Mes jambes ne veulent plus avancer, je vois trouble, la peur et la culpabilité me donnent envie de vomir. Mais elle me l'a demandé, et je lui ai fait cette promesse… Si Harry a une infime chance d'être encore vivant, je dois tenir mon engagement.

Finalement je me décide à marcher. Chaque pas me coûte un effort considérable, c'est comme si je montais à l'échafaud. Et enfin j'arrive devant la maison. Je me fige, horrifié, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Dévastée… Une partie entière s'est effondrée et des flammes perdurent à quelques endroits.

— NON ! hurlé-je en m'effondrant sur le sol, une douleur si forte dans la poitrine que j'ai l'impression qu'on m'arrache le cœur.

Il les a tués, tous… Il m'avait promis de l'épargner, il me l'avait juré, j'avais tant d'espoir… Je suis un fou, fou d'avoir cru qu'il pourrait avoir de la pitié pour elle, et fou de l'avoir perdue.

Je trouve la force, j'ignore comment, de me lever et de me diriger vers le portail. La porte de la maison, au bout de la petite allée, n'a pas été détruite. Je la pousse, elle est ouverte. Ma main tremble et une nausée me prend. Je me laisse tomber à genoux et vomis dans les massifs de fleur qui encadrent le perron. La respiration saccadée, je fais disparaître le goût de ma bouche d'un coup de baguette. L'odeur de mort qui règne dans la maison est déjà bien assez forte…

Mon regard se fige, lorsque je vois le corps de James Potter étendu sur le sol. Un de ses bras est tordu dans un angle étrange, et il ne semblait pas avoir de baguette. Je ressens une nouvelle bouffée de haine pour lui, qui n'a pas su la protéger, qui a eu la folie de croire qu'il pourrait combattre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sans magie… Mais pour elle, je fais l'effort de m'agenouiller et de lui fermer les yeux.

Je regarde dans le salon, et dans la cuisine, je ne vois personne. L'espoir absurde qu'elle a pu en réchapper m'envahit. Oui, elle est vivante, elle s'en est sortie, et elle viendra me retrouver… Je l'embrasserai, je lui montrerai qu'il ne l'a jamais aimée la moitié de ce que je l'aime moi, et son fils je l'aimerai comme le mien…

Je monte à l'étage, fébrile, les jambes tremblantes. Toutes les portes sont fermées, exceptée une, entrouverte… Sur laquelle le nom « Harry » figure en lettres colorées. Son œuvre à elle, sans doute, elle a toujours su créer de si belles choses. Je pousse la porte et la vision qui s'offre à mes yeux me transperce le cœur.

Je hurle, je m'effondre, mon cœur se brise, je veux mourir. Morte, morte ! Non, il avait promis de l'épargner ! Je prends sa main, encore chaude… Elle était vivante, il y a encore moins d'une heure, et cette pensée me fait souffrir plus que cent Doloris. Je la prends dans mes bras, sa tête retombe contre mon torse, inerte et je la berce contre moi tandis que les larmes ruissellent sur mon visage. Je voudrais mourir ici, avec elle, avec son parfum qui m'entoure…

Un bruit me sort de mes pensées morbides et je relève la tête, les yeux embués. Et je me fige stupéfait. Lui… vivant… Je repose le corps de Lily délicatement sur le sol et me précipite vers le berceau, abasourdi. Il se tient debout, accroché à la barrière, et m'observe de ses grands yeux. Ses grands yeux verts. C'est la première fois que je vois cet enfant, et je me sens bouleversé.

— Harry… murmuré-je, tandis qu'il me tend ses bras.

Son nez coule, ses yeux sont rouges mais ils brillent, comme les siens. Alors je le prends dans mes bras. Il a survécu, comment est-ce possible ? La chambre est dévastée, le Seigneur des Ténèbres a disparu, pourtant la marque sur mon bras est indolore… Je n'ose croire à ce que je suppose. Aurait-il était… vaincu ? Terrassé ? Mais par qui, je n'ai vu personne et Lily a été tuée d'un Avada Kedavra, elle n'a pas pu lui jeter le même sort, et auquel cas son corps serait présent dans la pièce.

Je pose mon regard sur l'enfant que je tiens dans mes bras. Il n'a pas pu… Et soudain mes yeux tombent sur la cicatrice qui orne son front. Encore sanglante, elle a la forme d'un éclair… Je ne peux pas croire qu'il ait vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres, comment ?!

Un bruit de pétarade me fait sursauter et je sers Harry contre moi. J'entends des pas dehors, quelqu'un court. Le grincement de la porte d'entrée se fait entendre et soudain, un hurlement se fait entendre. On croirait un chien blessé, mais je sais que c'est un homme, et je sais même très bien de qui il s'agit. La haine que je ressens à son égard me déforme le visage. Je sors ma baguette de ma robe et descend les escaliers, Harry dans mes bras.

Black lève les yeux et m'apercevant et se relève aussitôt.

— Toi ! crache-t-il. Dis-moi que tu n'as rien à voir dans tout ça, ou je te jure que je te tue !

— C'est le Seigneur des Ténèbres qu'il faut blâmer, pas moi Black. Malheureusement je crains que tu ne puisses pas t'en prendre à lui, il semble s'être évaporé…

Black a les joues humides de larmes, mais la haine transpire par tous ses pores. Il se dirige vers moi, baguette à la main.

— Qu'est-ce que tu tiens là, Servilus ? gronde-t-il.

Je recule, tandis que Harry s'agite.

— Tu… Je t'interdis de le prendre ! C'est à moi d'en prendre soin, je suis son parrain ! Tu n'as jamais été capable de t'occuper de toi, alors d'un enfant !

Je pointe ma baguette sur lui.

— N'approche pas Black. Je ne fais qu'exaucer le vœu de Lily, qui m'a personnellement demandé de m'occuper de Harry s'il arrivait quelque chose. Je suis la seule personne en qui elle a confiance, tu comprends ?

— Tu mens ! Regarde-toi, avec ton accoutrement ridicule de petit Mangemort fidèle à son maître ! Tu veux ramener Harry à tes autres copains Mangemorts, tu ne veux pas le protéger ! _Stupé_ …

— _Protego_ ! crie-je en parant son sortilège.

Le poids de Harry rend mes mouvements plus lents mais je refuse de le lâcher. Il est à moi maintenant… Lily voulait que je devienne son père, pas ce sale cabot de Black.

— _Diffindo_ ! crie-t-il, mais je me déplace assez vite pour éviter le rai de lumière, qui me frôle cependant le bras, l'entaillant douloureusement.

Je le hais, je le hais tellement… Lui qui a voulu me tuer en me livrant à leur ami loup-garou, lui qui n'a eu de cesse de me faire vivre un enfer à Poudlard, qui m'a toujours regardé comme une saleté sous sa chaussure… Je lève ma baguette.

Je le hais, je le hais…

 _—_ _Avada Kedavra !_

Et le corps de Black s'effondre sur le sol. Dehors, j'entends les craquements caractéristiques du transplanage. Je ne sais s'il s'agit de l'Ordre ou de Mangemorts, mais je m'empresse de sortir. Je ne veux pas être découvert, je ne veux pas qu'on me l'enlève, je ne le permettrai pas… Pour Lily, pour Lily, elle ne voulait pas qu'il tombe dans d'autres mains que les miennes, elle me faisait confiance…

Je transplane à quelques mètres de la maison et me dissimule derrière un mur. De là, je peux observer ce qui se passe. C'est un groupe de trois Mangemorts, de là où je suis, je ne peux les reconnaître. Mais j'entends la formule… « _Morsmordre_ ! » La Marque des Ténèbres apparaît au-dessus de la maison des Potter et je sais que c'est fini. Je ne la reverrai plus jamais. Je n'ai que mes yeux pour pleurer… et ceux de Harry. J'ôte mon masque de Mangemort que je jette au sol et transplane chez moi.

~o~O~o~

Je crispe ma main sur ma blessure, détachant mes yeux de la lettre de Lily. Deux jours que tout cela a eu lieu, deux jours… Harry n'a presque pas quitté mes bras, et je ne l'ai pas quitté des yeux. C'est un petit peu d'elle qui reste, et que je peux protéger, puisque je n'ai pas su la sauver elle. Lily… Il a ses yeux, ses yeux si verts. J'ai peur, je me demande si je suis capable d'aimer cet enfant pour ce qu'il est, et non pour ce qu'il me rappelle. J'ai peur de le haïr s'il ressemble trop à son père… Et comment pourrai-je lui raconter la mort de ses parents ? Lui expliquer que tout est de ma faute, que j'ai révélé la prophétie à mon maître en pensant qu'elle me permettrait d'évincer James Potter, et même son fils ?

Harry ouvre les yeux et me regarde. Il ne me juge pas, c'est un être fait d'innocence que je tiens au creux de mes bras. Il ne sait pas le mal que j'ai fait, le mal que _lui_ ai fait. Il me haïra le jour où il l'apprendra.

Mais je tiendrai ma promesse, je prendrai soin de lui et le protégerai. Il sera mon fils, pour Lily. Je serai son père, il ne gardera aucun souvenir du vrai, c'est moi qu'il aimera et personne d'autre. Il sera mon enfant.

Le mien et celui de Lily…

* * *

 **Note de fin : Voilà, très classique comme UA, et navrée pour Sirius mais c'est une des premières idées qui m'est venue en voyant l'image x)**

 **Merci d'avoir lu !**

 **NB : ceci est un OS (comme indiqué par le mot "complete" dans le résumé) ! Il n'y aura pas d'autres chapitres ;)**


End file.
